


Ease

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmate AU, young Viktor, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: People are born with a soulmate, they're connected by the sensation of feeling. Viktor is young but he's growing knowing his soulmate is there. But he worries if his soulmate even wants him, he wants to be the one getting to hug him and hold his hand.





	

"What's a soulmate?" Yuuri asked his mother.

"Well it's someone that you're destined to be with, someday you'll meet them and you two will be forever in love, and happy together." She explained.

"Than why do we always feel, well- why do you always feel something touching you when nothing really is?" He tried asking, he's always felt ghostly touches on his arms and legs.

"That's your soulmate."

"Huh?"

"Say, when your soulmate trips and hurts their leg, you'll feel that pain. Whenever they are rubbing their arms, you may feel the rubbing sensation too."

"Woah, that's weird."

She laughed her 7 year old son, and patted his head.

-+-

"Mama! I felt it!" Viktor exclaimed, as he slid over on his skates.

"Huh? Felt what?" She asked her child.

"I felt my soulmate get touched again! On the head, it was so soft and nice! Ruffle my hair, so my soulmate knows!" He exclaimed leaning over the barrier.

"Viktor I'm sure they know you feel everything they feel, its vice versa." She tried saying, but he just urged her furthermore.

She sighed and did, his silver locks soothing through her fingers.

"Thanks. And still! I don't want them to think I'm dead or something." He laughed, as he slowly made his way into the center of the ice. Feeling his hair sway, which each movement.

"Viktor...are you not being taught in school about soulmates?" His mother asked, seeing her son skate with grace.

"No? The teachers say that it's our parents job to explain that to us."

His mother tisked, and shook her head and called her son over. "You know the basics of your soulmate, right? Whenever you're touched they feel the sensation, whenever they're in pain so are you, if either of you get sick so will the other, depending on how sick though."

Through out it all Viktor was nodding his head, as he wanted and needed to learn everything there is about a soulmate so he could find his.

"So..you know that whenever your soulmate passes away...you do too..." She said lowly, wondering if her son knew that. The answer was obvious that he hadn't known that.

He thought it was tragic.

He witnessed a year later that it was true.

A girl in his class had died, because her soulmate, a boy in another class got into an accident.

That's when everyone realized the truth, that his mother had told him.

-+-

"My feet hurt, and so do my arms." Yuuri had told the nurse, as she examined the boys body.

He was in class playing with Yuuko, when he felt pain on his body. Than his friend pointed out that there were bruises, and he got scared.

The teacher was alerted and he went to the nurse, she couldn't do much. Yuuri wasn't the one who was hurting himself, it was his soulmate.

As the nurse tried to explain that it was then, yuuri begins to cry.

"W-why would they do this?" His tears start falling. "It hurts so much-" he sniffles, and lets his crying over come him.

"Shhh, it's okay....they may not mean to hurt you. The bruises seem to be on your legs and arms, so they may be in a sport!"

He looked up at the nurse as she got a tissue, and started drying his tears.

"Your soulmate could be practicing in soccer or something, but trust me they don't mean to hurt you." The nurse smiled down at the child.

She sighed. "It seems that your soulmate is recklace though so..." She grabbed a pin and paper, scribbling things onto it. "If your pain continues, with all these bruises and your body aches, here's a list of some medicines and creams. Your soulmate may just appreciate you helping."

"Really?!" He exclaimed as he looked down at the paper, he would give this to his mom and they could go out and buy what they needed.

After the nurse had released him back to class, he got to Yuuko and told him everything. She looked at him in awe, and said his soulmate must be really determined and strong to keep going after all the pain.

Yuuri began to wonder what kind of sport or activity his soulmate, must be doing.

-+-

When Viktor was 15 his hair had gotten so long, he loved it.

All the other skaters would look at him and think he's a girl, he thought it was funny. He hoped that if his soulmate every saw him they would think he was beautiful or pretty, as some described him now in the skating world.

He was still in Juniors but, trained because of how hard he was trying to get into Seniors. He went home his body feeling numb, as he sweat, and was in desperate need of a shower.

He would feel extremely guilty, after looking at his beaten up feet. His soulmate was feeling the same thing, the bruises were so dark and intense he was sure that, they also had them.

He hopes he didn't make them worry too much, his soulmates family from what he felt, loved them dearly. He would always feel his soulmate being embraced, patted and tickled.

Viktor loved it so much when someone tickled his soulmate, it was such a warm tingling feeling. He would find it so hard to hide his bursts of laughs in front of Yakov, in practice. He wishes he could tickle his soulmate too, the warm feeling he felt in his stomach. He wanted to be the cause of that, for his soulmate.

After Viktor had taken a shower, dried his hair and laid down to go to sleep. He would feel tingles on his body, he felt a jolt go through his body when fingers were on his feet. He abruptly sat up, and looked his feet.

The bruises didn't look so bad, and he could feel his soulmate healing the damaged feet. A smile crept onto his face, as he laid back down.

He appreciated them so much, he wishes he could give them a hug, tickle, cuddle.

Everything, that he felt everyone else do to his soulmate that he couldn't.

-+-  
"I want to try skating! I've seen it on TV, and it looks really cool!" Yuuri exclaimed to Yuuko.

She was ecstatic, she grabbed his hand and ran. Her family owned a skating rink, she could teach him. She had no one else to skate with, and skating may just bring Yuuri and his soulmate closer.

"My parents let me skate whenever I want! What's your shoe size?" She asked as they made it to the Ice Castle, going through the back entrance that her parents gave her a key to. Just in case anything happened she grabbed them the correct show skates, and helped Yuuri put them on.

"Is it hard?" He asked a bit anxious.

"Kinda, but not really...it's hard to explain just come on I'll show you how." She replied as she stepped on the ice, and began to slow drift off.

Yuuri had always seen it on TV, he had been watching the Juniors and Seniors compete. It was mesmerizing. The way they skated to their music, letting everything go, getting lost into the music. Telling a story through their programs, so far his favorite was the Russian skater Viktor.

As he stepped onto the ice holding onto the barrier, he could feel how sleek the ice was.

"Come on!" The older girl yelled, as she grabbed his hands taking he lead. As she held on tight enough to where he couldn't fall.

She held on long enough to teach him want he needed to balance himself, and concentrate on moving on his own. He caught on quick, as he was able to slide gracefully across the ice. He's seen it done, along with loops, jumps, axels, but he knew he should start off slow.

"Hey, did you see the skating program last night?" His friend asked, looking over at him. "Yeah! It's coming on again today!"

The girl gasped. "Yuuri! You should come over to my house and watch it tonight! There's no school tomorrow, maybe you can spend the night and we can come back tomorrow morning and practice skating!" She said, basically planning everything out.

"Huh?! Oh well. I have to ask my mom." He looked down, as he slid over a bit.

"Than let's ask now! There's a phone in the office! Be right back!"

-+-

"Come on Vitya, you can't skip out on any meals." Yakov pestered but, Viktor wasn't paying attention.

He was paying more attention to the feeling on his feet, there's skates. But it's not him wearing them, it's his soulmate, and there's also a hand.

There's hands holding his soulmates.

"Viktor!" His coach barked out at him.

"Yakov! I could feel it! My soulmate is skating." But with someone else. But this is the first time he's felt the skates, so it might just be practice.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, at the hands holding his soulmates. That should be him holding those hands, he should be the one skating with them. Teaching them how to skate for the first time would be precious.

An audible sigh was let out by his coach. "...maybe they'll be watching you skate tonight-" He was caught off by the silver haired teens fast clapping.

"You're right! My soulmate is skating now! So they may know about me!" He gasped in realization. "My soulmate is going to be watching me-." Emphasis on the word soulmate. "-that means I have to win!"

He can show his soulmate just how much he cares for him, for years he's just been receiving and giving touches. But he can skate for him, that can show him how much he loves, cares and appreciates.

Why settle for just holding hands, he can claim his love with his skating.

-+-

"Your family is really nice." Yuuri mumbles has he stuffs ramen into his mouth, with Yuuko on the opposite side of the table facing him.

"Mmmm, to be honest." She gulped down. "They thought you were my soulmate, for a while." Yuuri ended up choking, and his friend laughing.

"Yeah, I kinda did too...." She looked up at him. "O-Only for a while though! It was pretty obvious I wasn't-"

She gave off a shy laugh. "That's alright, I did too. Just for a bit though! But yeah."

-+-

"You're up next Viktor, now remember you're jumps are high enough as it is, what you need to really focus on is your step sequence." Yakov told him over the barrier.

Viktor sighed, he felt a bit tense. He knew he would most likely be able to get first place. But for some reason he felt a bit pressured, his soulmate might be watching.

No.

He would definitely be watching. He than realized another thing.

"Viktor!" Yakov barked at him, trying to get his attention.

"My soulmate I know he's a guy.... I just know it. And....I know he'll be watching..." He looked down at his skates, he felt nervous.

He was never this nervous, he reached up to his hair and began fiddling with it a bit. "...if I don't do good...he may not want me.."

This may be his first impression on his soulmate, he wishes he could talk to them. Him.

Yakov looked at Viktor, he's never seen him like this. He almost looked scared, on the ice the he stole the show. He was flashy yet, enchanting. He's Russia future pride, it looked like the teen had finally realized what it was to feel the weight of the competition on his shoulders.

"Vitya..." He grabbed the young mans wrist.

Viktor looked away from his hair on his shoulder, and into his coaches eyes.

"You're soulmate, he is watching. He knows who you are, that is enough done on his part. He's cheering you on, watching you skate. You're the one that inspired him to skate Viktor, he's here for you."

Viktor looked up at his coach, his heart felt so warm.

His name was announced and he skated to the center, everyone's attention on him.

He was watching, he's seeing Viktor skate. Knowing that made his heart race, and palms sweaty.

But it alway made his heart beat fast in the best way ever, and butterflies were spiraling in his stomach.

As the music started he began, he first stared off slow. Than with a few spins, he increased his speed and jumped.

Applause from the audience, the Russian pretended that his soulmate was in the crowd.

He hoped this was a good first impression, he admit he looked quiet feminine. But he did feel comfortable, with his long hair and colorful costume.

It added to the grace and how majestic he was, when he did triple loop than an axel. Landed both of them perfectly, still skating at a speed that he could possible do another jump.

He heard the crowd roar again.

-+-

"He landed!"

Yuuri and his friend jumped again with the Russian skater, seeing as the older man ended up perfectly landing.

"Yes!" They cheered him on with the crowd, as the man went on for his step sequence.

It's not that he wasn't good at them, but it seemed that he wasn't as dedicated to it, as other skaters were.

"Ohhh, he can make it!" Yuuko said nervously, as her and Yuuri grabbed each other's hand. "Come on...."

-+-

He landed the jump perfectly, now the step sequence, he felt himself sweat as his hair started to get a bit loose. Some small lengths of hair escaping to his face, and he could feel them stick to his skin.

"I can do this..." he muttered as he got into his first position for his step. It was a bit complicated, but Yakov and him did tone it down quiet a bit so he wouldn't be deducted any points.

As he moved hair starting to unravel, he felt his soulmate. He was doing it again, holding hands. Was it from his soulmates own hand? Or another, a partner? If it was from his own, was he trying to comfort the Russian by attempting to hold his hand?! And if it wasn't...why would he at a time like this? Did he want Viktor to mess up?!

He began to drown in his thoughts, as he moved his ankle in a way, that hurt him and he skipped a few steps as he moved and skated away from his spot in pain.

He could basically feel the rage radiating off of Yakov, and he's ready to hear the man yell at him. But he had a few seconds to now, and his soulmate watching....

So he mindlessly skated, fast as he twirled, hearing the announcer say he made a mistake and oh, how he would like to shut it all out.

But soon enough it was over, he didn't notice that the ghostly hand had left his. He relentlessly skated towards Yakov, his arms crossed with a cold gaze.

"......" He waited, he didn't want to say anything. Too much was on his mind.

"If your lucky your soulmate isn't embarrassed by you."

He felt his heart drop, something stuck in his throat, he couldn't breath. He felt numb as he saw Yakov walk away, he automatically followed. Stunned by coaches words, he clenched his fist as he took a seat next to the old man awaiting his score to be announced.

-+-

"So you're really going to cut your hair?" Georgi asked, as he saw the silver haired mans ponytail flow as they skate.

"Yeah, I'm 19 almost 20, hour and well, it seems really unprofessional and Yakov really told me I should, for other reasons." Viktor sighed, he didn't want to but, the image just wasn't good.

He really wished his soulmate could've seen it, for real. None of the pictures in magazines or images online compared to seeing it for real.

"So, have you found him yet?" Georgi asked curiously.

Viktor bit the inside of his cheek. "No." He let the silence take over, because it wasn't weird right? Being 19 and not knowing or having found your soulmate yet?

It was much harder than the stories he's heard, many girls who were fans have gone up to him. Claiming they were his soulmate, and he definitely knew his soulmate was a man.

"I thought I found mind...." the brunette man spoke, breaking the silence. "...I was wrong, really wrong... Do you think, our soulmates don't want to be found?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

Most people figured that girl skater Georgi had been dating wasn't his soulmate, but no one knew what to say.

But to think that his soulmate didn't want to be found? Having a soulmate was a gift, some people don't even have a soulmate. There had been countless, so far a bit over 10% of the worlds population doesn't have a soulmate. Scientists and doctors couldn't figure it out, and some just can't truly explain it.

Soulmates. It's becoming such a hard topic, he knows the basics. Everyone does. But, there's always been odd things, some soulmates engrave their names into their body to find one another.

Viktor refuses to do that, to stain his and his soulmates skin. He couldn't bear do that, and he's glad his soulmates hadn't done it. But, could that also mean his soulmate wasn't looking hard enough?

"I don't know, having a soulmate is great. You know you should be with, and once you find them you live happily ever after." Viktor told himself.

"I met a solo, they ended up saying they liked me. They've seen me for a long time now, but didn't know what they should do. So the guy confessed, he admitted he didn't have a soulmate, yet he said even people with soulmates should have the right to choose who they love....."

Viktor didn't think that was right.

"He asked me out, and I accepted."

Wow.

"Sorry, I just needed to say it, because... I think I have feelings for him.."

Viktor hopes his soulmate will wait for him.

-+-

"Come on Yuuri, you can do better than that I've seen you."

"Minako I just started stretching, I don't think it's fair of you to expect results of me so quic-"

"Nonsense! The first time you saw me you compared me to an elegant swan, now I want to see the same from you." The ballet instructor urged. "So you've applied to some colleges?"

He turned his head to see his instructor. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the one in Detroit will accept me."

"So you want skating to be your career?" She asked, it wasn't bad thinking ahead.

It was good to be prepared, and without Yuuri having a soulmate all he could do was plan ahead and just hoping his soulmate would be there, in his future some point along the way.

His anxiety of course made it feel like he should stop everything he's doing, and hunt for his soulmate. His depression didn't help, thinking that he should really only think about his soulmate. Because if he didn't, than his soulmate wouldn't want him anymore, which would sometimes linger in his mind.

"I'm still thinking what I want to do, there's skating of course." He let out a breathy laugh. "Ballet..."

Minako let out a laugh, and smiled at him. "Really?" She loved Yuuri, and him thinking of ballet as a career. It made her heart feel light, he was one of her best students, she always wanted the best for him.

"Well yeah, I'm good at it and it's kind of fun." He smiled, as he got out of his position and proceeded to walk forward and do the splits. "See?"

She simply blew hair out her face, and crossed her arms. "Anyone can do a splits." She said with not looking at him, Yuuri knew she was messing with him.

"I've also been writing... I don't know about that one though, it's kind of music that I'm writing but-"

"Really? Can I see it?" She interrupted, looking down at the young man doing the splits.

"W-what?" He asked looking up with his brown eyes, surprised by her.

"Show me what you've been writing."

Yuuri got up and walked over to his bag, that was far off leaning on the wall. He opened it up and pulled out a blue spiral notebook, and handed over to his instructor.

"Aww, you carry it around." She teased at him, as she opened it to the first page to see writing top to bottom.

"I-I just like to write sometimes, and it becomes a song.." He blushes.

It went on to the next page, then it would end. But than it seemed that a whole nother song would be written, carry on to the next page. Than rinse and repeat. As her eyes read, she couldn't help but smile.

Yuuri was so talented, if only he could realize it.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" She asked looking up from his notebook, turning to another page.

"Wha- um, no."

She closed it, and handed it back with a smile on her face.

"We're going to have to get you lessons."

-+-

He felt it again, his soulmate.

His fingers moving, delicately tapping away.

The silver haired man laid on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Makkichan sleeping soundly next to him, he rubbed her soothingly fur soft against his hands.

He stopped when he felt his soulmate took over though.

He wondered what his soulmate was doing now.

He could feel the other skating, but it became less frequent, and Viktor wouldn't lie. He was a bit disappointed, he tried not thinking that time he messed up on the ice. If that was the cause.

But he used reason, and realized just how busy his parter really was. He had discovered that the other was a bit younger, he knew that he went to school. He found out that his soulmate was not only into skating, but another activity like dance or ballet. Since his muscles would ache sometimes, that couldn't be from being on the ice.

Yet, he realized that his soulmate seemed to be writing a lot. He would get paper cuts on his fingers, and once on his palm. Than he felt something hard and cold against his fingers, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Was his soulmate playing something?

He sighed, he wished there was some form of communication.

-+-

"Yuuri!" Phichit whined on his end of the call.

"Yeah?" Yuuri set his phone on speaker, before setting it down next to him.

"Let me hear it please?!"

"I know, I know!" He laughed, as he began digging through his backpack.

"So how were the small little twins?" The Thai man asked, as he waited until Yuuri was ready to play.

"There's 3 kids Phichit, and they're already learning how to use a phone." He sighed, with a smile growing on his face. Yuuko had found her soulmate, and they had kids. All of them were girls, and they were a handful.

"What?! They're not even 10 yet!" Yuuri laughed, the kids were nothing but trouble. Which is why the man would go over and help Yuuko, with them.

"Oh, found it. Alright..." He set his papers in front of him, making sure everything was in order. "...ready?"

"Yes!"

  
"I am tired of this place, I hope people change." He began, with a slow yet beautiful piece.

The notes sounding perfect, as he pressed the correct piano keys. "I need time to replace what I have gave away."

"And my hopes they are high, I must keep them small."

He heard Phichit silent on his end.

"Though I try to resist I still want it all..."

What Yuuri didn't know what that was the night that would change his life. As there were the small 3 girls hiding at the corner, of Minako's studio hiding.

"It's so good." One whispered and got hushed, by the two other girls as they recorded Yuuri.

Singing the song he written, as he beautifully played the piano.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this all in one fic but I guess that's a no. Welp, I kinda want a singing yuuri very badly and a jealous viktor so hope I can write more in the future.


End file.
